Escaped Prisoner Moro
is the 44th chapter of Dragon Ball Super. Summary After attempting to find Moro's ki, Goku tells Vegeta that Moro could sense that he was being searched for and that it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Vegeta asks if Moro has a massive amount of Ki or God Ki but Goku denies it, saying that his energy was not that large but was terrifying beyond what he'd ever felt. When Goku describes Moro's energy as being like a whole lot of people screaming in pain, Merus explains that it is a result of his ability to absorb the life force of planets which he can then use as his own power and why he has lived for so long. Elsewhere in space, Moro travels aboard a spaceship and tells his pilot, Cranberry, how he is being searched for. He acknowledges that his magical abilities have declined to a pathetic level and voices his anticipation of soon arriving at their destination. Back on the vessel carrying the Galactic Patrol, Goku realises which direction Moro appears to be heading toward, New Namek, though wonders how Moro could know of it as the location was kept secret for it's own safety however Merus tells him that Moro is able to scan planets with life now that his abilities have returned to him. Just then Pasta Macareni interrupts, saying that he has heard of the Namekians and their wish granting balls from a fellow prisoner who previously worked under Frieza and that he was looking for strong warriors to help him recover them and word soon reached another of the prisoners, Moro, and would now appear to be in search of them himself. Back aboard Moro's vessel, Moro counts his fortune that a sliver of his magic returned to him before he perished. When Cranberry brings up that he obtained this magic a few years ago, Moro explains that it was that which allowed him to break free both himself and Cranberry from prison. Cranberry tells Moro of how the Dragon Balls can grant three wishes and reminds him of the promise that he be allowed to use one to be able to escape to a planet where he will never be found. Moro agrees to this stating that he only requires the one wish for himself. On New Namek, Moori and a pair of young Namekians give thanks to the protection of the Gods when Moro's ship begins to descend on the planet. Goku in an urgent manner decides that they need to teleport to the planet immediately as they do not have time for Good Buu to awaken and takes Vegeta along with him. The two Saiyans arrive at the planet and greet Moori just in time for Moro to land. From above Moro witnesses their arrival and notes the spectacular amount of energy that Goku possesses. Goku warns Moori of the current events and the Namekians soon grab the Dragon Balls and flee the area. Vegeta confirms Goku's earlier comment about Moro's ominous Ki but says that he is not battle worthy despite Goku's bad feeling. Moro disembarks from the ship as Goku calls out to him to turn back and return to prison but he is ignored and uses his powers to pull Esca from hiding and grabs him by the neck labelling him as just food. As Moro begins to choke the child, Vegeta suddenly kicks him out of his grasp, grabbing the child and returns him to his elder. Vegeta wanting to repay the pain that he caused the Namekians many years prior, decides to battle Moro first, transforming into a Super Saiyan in the process and attacks him head on but struggles to land a blow. As he charges towards him again, Moro uses his abilities to throw Vegeta towards the ground and rocks without using his hands but is surprised to find him still standing, now having transformed into Super Saiyan God. Moro attempts to use the same ability again but this time is unable to latch on to his target and he is instead struck with a kick to the face in retaliation. Voicing his disappointment at Moro's level, Vegeta casually destroys a tree that was meant to impale him as well as the rocks being thrown towards him saying that they have come across plenty of bizarre powers in their time fighting already. Back aboard the Galactic Patrol ship, Merus decides to head back to HQ as they will still require the Grand Supreme Kai. When Jaco tells him that the Saiyans have a decent chance of winning, Merus says that it is very unlikely that they will win. At the battlefield, Moro removes his cloak now ready to use his magic. Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Jaco *Merus *Moori *Ghetti Macareni *Pasta Macareni *Penne Macareni *Cranberry *Moro *Esca *Irico Locations *New Namek Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan God Battles *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God) vs. Moro Gallery Site Navigation es:Cap043 (DBS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters